


Sleeping In Your Garden

by EvenEth13



Series: Devil In Your Soul [4]
Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Angels, Bad Decisions, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Humans, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Ibriel was one of the Host, and renown as the one who designed the Silver City, orchestrated its buildings. That is what he is known for, but none know about his secret love affair with the Mother of Demons herself, Lilith. This story will follow their time together and how it led to the creation of my beloved, and youngest member of the horde, Brian.Pre-rebellion and Post-rebellion are included.
Relationships: Lilith/Ibriel
Series: Devil In Your Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442716
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Ibriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [mendenbar01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendenbar01/gifts), [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts).



> Thank you Kymera219, mendenbar01, and vrskaandrea for the encouragement to get this old rough draft out of my saved chapters! This story is going to be really fun to write. I hope you enjoy the tale I have going for us

Ibriel was buried in his work. His papers littered all edges of the floor. It was impossible to decipher what the angel was actually working on. All of it was mix-matched sketching of something bigger. Not a single piece would be able to give you an idea of what he was working on. 

Unaware of his surroundings, Gabriel cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

Ibriel slowly looked up from his work. 

As his eye laid on his brother, he stood up straight. In a frantic fit, he tried covering his papers. His work wasn’t complete, he didn’t want anyone seeing the full picture before it was finished. 

“Gabriel… What can I do for you?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrow at his brother’s actions. He walked around to get a better look at what his brother was hiding. Before he could get a clear idea of what his brother was working on, Ibriel quickly stepped in front of him. 

“What can I do for you, Gabriel?” Ibriel pressed. 

“I need you to check in on someone for me.” He extended his foot out to look over a sketch that was on the floor.

“Who?”

“Lilith.” He dismissed the paper and looked up at his brother. 

“Lilith? The human father kicked out of the garden?” He looked at his brother confused. “I… I’m not trained to interact with humans. Why me? Surely it's Michael's responsibility to handle the humans.”

“Michael is preoccupied.”

“Preoccupied? This is his job… I don’t deal with the humans.”

“Well you are dealing with this one today.”

“But… but why me? Sure Samael can go in my stead, replace one face for the other. She won’t know it’s not Michael.” 

“Watch your tongue, you know Samael doesn’t like being used as a substitute for Michael. I’m asking you, so do it.”

“But why me? Surely someone else can do this. Raguel, Raphael, Amenadiel…” 

Gabriel laid a hand on Ibriel’s shoulder, “I’m asking you because you need to get out. You’re too cooped up in here. You need to get some fresh air… and we might need the space to hold a ceremony for Michael.”

“And there it is.” Ibriel rolled his eyes. He moved out of Gabriel’s hold and started collecting his paperwork. “What is father planning?”

“He’s elevating Michael, something about chief… I wasn’t really listening.”

“Chief?” Ibriel shook his head. “I would have thought father would have given that position to Amenadiel.”

“Father has his reasons, but for the meantime, he has Michael doing other things to keep him distracted. I need you to do this errand for him.”

“Why can’t you go?” Ibriel whined. 

“Because I’m older than you.” He helped his brother gather up his papers. “It should be fast.”

“What exactly do I have to do?” He took the papers from his brother and placed them under his armpit. 

“I need you to relocate Lilith away from the garden…”

“Relocate? No no no no no,” Ibriel started shaking his hands around no longer interested in the conversation. 

“Ibriel!”

“No, I am not trained to communicate with humans.”

“She isn’t human anymore. She’s decided to lay with demons. She is no longer one of them. Treat her as you wish. Just get the job done.” 

Gabriel left his brother with no more words. Ibriel stood in the hall clutching his paper. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get the job done. 

__________________________________

  
  


Ibriel circled his room not entirely sure how to go about talking to Lilith. He’d never met the woman. He didn’t even know what she looked like. 

Determined to get the job done, he pulled his knapsack off the rack and put some food in a pouch. If he had to bribe his way, he’d do it. 

Ibriel went ahead and placed it over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He managed to get halfway down the corridor before Gabriel stopped him. 

“Ibriel! Wait up.”

“Please tell me you’ve rethought your decision to let me go in your stead.”

“Nope, you’re still going. I actually wanted to give you this.” He pulled out a medium size sword, one he knew his brother could wield. 

“What am I going to need this for?”

“Protection, of course.”

“I…” He took the sword out of his brother’s hands and looked over the craftsmanship. “I don’t know how to wield a sword.”

“That’s fine. The sword will do all the work. One look at it and all the demons will keep their distance.”

“How… how many demons are we talking about?” He had never been out before, he was already nervous leaving home. The thought of there being an alarming amount as already worrying him. 

“I’m not exactly sure, father failed to mention the number to me.”

“What!” Ibriel handed the sword back to his brother, but Gabriel strapped it to his brother’s belt.

“You can do this Ibriel. You **need** to do this. You’re always locked away not socializing.”

“I’m not socializing for a reason! I’m trying to create…”

“Enough, you can talk about your work when you come back.” 

Gabriel started directing his brother outside the corridors. 

“Fine… so I find Lilith and tell her to move where?”

“Anywhere but the outside of the garden. She and her spawn are too close for father’s liking.”

“Okay… okay, I can do that.” He tried convincing himself. 

“Good! So I’ll see you in a little bit.” Gabriel slapped his brother back and sent him out. 

__________________________________

  
  


Ibriel landed outside the garden expecting to come into contact with Lilith but found the place barren. There was no one around. He gave the area a once over before completely giving up. 

He searched high and low but found nothing for miles. 

As he was flying by, he found a small figure off in the distance. He followed the creature and cut it off before it could disappear. 

“Excuse me,” Ibriel asked. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find Lilith, would you?”

The creature was small and non threatening, he didn’t see the need to use his sword. It stood no taller than three feet compared to his six. 

It pinched its nose and talked in another language. Ibriel kneeled down to get a better look at it. 

“I didn’t quite get that, can you repeat that?”

It went off and rambled again in it native tongue. Ibriel frowned. 

“That’s okay…” he stood back up and looked out into the distance. “I’ll keep looking.”

As the angel started to walk, the creature grabbed a hold of his garment and pulled him along. 

“Are you leading me to Lilith?” he asked. 

He put his trust into the creature and let it lead him off to where he could find the human. 

While Ibriel let the creature lead him, he took the time to observe the little monster. He’d never seen anything like it before. It walked on two legs like him. It’s flesh was different, the creature had scales. It looked to have the same texture as leather. It’s hands held claws, sharp enough to cut through anything. Ibriel found it interesting with its bat-like wings and long tail. 

Too busy observing the creature, he failed to know the direction in which he’d been dragged. By the time he looked up he had no idea where he was. There were boulders all around him. The space was tight. His wings were scrapping along the rocks. No longer able to move any further, Ibriel stopped. 

The creature squawked at him trying to get him to move. It began pulling at him harder to try and get him through. 

“I can’t go any further, my wings are in the way,” he replied. 

The creature pulled and pulled until it couldn’t anymore. Unsatisfied it couldn’t get Ibriel to move, it ran away. 

“Wait!” he tried to move back, but it was too late, he was stuck. 

Off in the distance he could hear footsteps advancing. He looked up to find pebbled falling from above. He shielded his eyes and looked away. 

“Help!” he called out. 

A squawk called out in return and he found the creature back with a few more friends. Ibriel looked down, scared that there were now seven creatures around him. 

“Keep away!”

They rushed over to Ibriel and started climbing on top of him, their claws scratching into his flesh. 

“Ah! Get off!” 

One by one the creatures helped push the angel out of stop. His wings bent in positions he didn’t know they could. As he slipped out, he winced. Four creatures were hanging onto his wings clutching for dear life. 

“Off!” 

He shook his wings, sending the creatures flying onto the ground. The tiny things crashed onto the ground with hard thuds. They spoke out in protest and went their own way. The only one that bothered to stick around was the first creature Ibriel met. 

“You could have warned me,” he argued. 

Unaware what he said the creature tilted his head in response. 

“You can’t understand a word I say, can you?” Ibriel sighed. “Fine, just take me to Lilith.”

It understood that and grabbed onto him once more, leading him down the terrain. Off in the distance, he could see a cave. The creature began to bounce as they got closer. It called out a noise to notify their arrival. 

A woman with nothing but a skirt on came out of the cave. Ibriel looked down at the ground not at all sure if it was appropriate to look upon her. Lilith smiled as she looked upon the new comer. 

“Mer, you may run along thank you for beginning me a visitor.” 

The creature waved up at Ibriel before it left the area. 

“You must be Michael,” she smiled at the angel. “I have to say, you are a lot scrawnier than I had expected.” Her smile brightened as she noticed Ibriel wasn’t looking her in the eye. 

“I…” he cleared his throat, “My name is Ibriel, not Michael.” He kept his eyes glued to the ground. 

“Ibriel,” she repeated the name over and let it adjust to her lips. “What an interesting name. Well Ibriel, I’m sure you know it’s rude to talk to the ground and not face to face.”

“You are naked…”

“I am,” she said wickedly. “I was unaware being naked was a sin.”

“It’s not… but it’d… help…” he was having a hard time getting the words out. 

“It’d help with the urges,” she finished. “Very well,” she sighed. She beckoned Ibriel into the cave so she could find something to cover herself. 

Ibriel followed her inside. As her back turned on him, he felt comfortable looking up. 

“What brings a son of Heaven all the way out here?”

Ibriel watched as Lilith tried to find a piece of material long enough to cover herself. When she couldn’t, he unclipped his robe and slid it off his shoulders. 

“Here,” he offered. 

“Oh… you’d give me your clothing?” 

“You may borrow it,” he replied. 

“Thank you.” She took the large cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

The material was soft. She wrapped it loosely around her shoulders and offered a seat on one of the boulders by the fire. Ibriel voiced his thanks and had himself a seat. 

“What can I do for you Ibriel?”

“I was instructed to move you away from the garden but… you’re nowhere near it.”

“Of course not, I know I’m not welcomed near the garden. As you noticed, I’m leagues away.”

“I can see that…”

“So it was a wasted trip?” she asked. 

Ibriel let out a laugh. 

“I guess it was.”

Lilith watched the angel in front of her with fascination. He was nice. All the angels she’d heard about were mean and cruel. This one was different. 

“I hope none of the demons gave you any trouble,” she motioned to the sword on his waist. 

“What?” he looked down at the sword and shook his head. “No. I actually haven’t seen any.”

“Mer is a demon,” she pointed out. 

“The tiny fellow?” 

Lilith let out a laugh. 

“Yes, him and his siblings occupy this terrain. They warn me of any visitors.”

“Are they your…” he cleared his throat, “children?”

“No, they were here before me. My children are larger in size,” she chuckled. “If you didn’t see them around, I’m not sure where they are at the moment.”

“Oh… then no I haven’t seen any other demons around.”

“That’s a good thing. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

“Hurt?” he asked. 

“Some of the demons are rather vicious and don’t take kindly to visitors.”

“Are you safe? I can see if something can be arranged…”

“Oh sweetie I am fine,” she reached out and touched his thigh. “A touch here and a touch there and they are nothing but men.”

Ibriel looked down at her hand not sure what to do with it. There was panic in his eyes. Lilith smiled as she pulled her hand away. 

“You’re young aren’t you?”

“I…” he tried talking but nothing was coming out. 

“You are,” she purred. “I’ll play nice, I wouldn’t want to scare you away.”

“I really should be going...”

“So soon?”

“My job was to ask you to relocate, but seeing as you are a good distance away… I don’t see the importance of me staying any longer.”

“Communication. Someone to talk to. It’s been awhile since I’ve talked in this tongue, it’s nice to have someone like me around.”

“We are not alike. I’m a son of God. You are human… a disgraced human.”

She looked away as Ibriel uttered the words. To say they didn’t hurt was an understatement. 

“I’m sorry…”

“No, you said what you said. It is what I am.”

Ibriel stood from his seat. 

“I uh… I should leave.” He began walking backwards out of the cave. Once he reached the entrance he turned around and found Lilith next to him. “I’m sorry for the words.”

“Here,” she tried slipping his cloak off her shoulder, but Ibriel stopped her. 

“Keep it, nightfall is coming. I wouldn’t want you freezing.”

Lilith wrapped it securely around her shoulders and smiled up at Ibriel. 

“Thank you.”

“I uh…” He pulled the knapsack off his shoulders, “here.”

“What is it?” she accepted the bag not sure what was inside. 

“Food. I’m not sure if there is anything out here for you to eat, so you may have this.”

“Oh! Thank you... You really don’t have to do this.”

“Think of it as an apology. I’m sorry it couldn’t be more.” 

She looked inside and gasped. 

“There are fruits from the garden… I can’t eat these.” 

“They are safe. My brother Samael plucked them himself. He brings them over for us to try. They are perfectly safe.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, if you don’t want them I can…” 

“No. I’ll take them,” she said eagerly. Ibriel chuckled. 

“As I said accept it as an apology.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome…” he looked away and out into the sky. “I should get going, my brother will be wanting me back.” 

“Then I shouldn’t keep you any longer. It was nice meeting you, Ibriel.” 

“It was nice meeting you as well Lilith,” he bowed his head and took off. 

__________________________________

  
  


Once he returned back home he went back to his work. Since his work hall was occupied by Goddess decorating things for Michael, he camped out by the pits. His papers littered the floor. 

Samael walked out into the courtyard looking at the ground around Ibriel. 

“What are you working on brother?” 

“Huh?” He looked up. 

“What are you working on?” Samael pointed to the paper on the floor. 

“Oh!” He stood from the floor. “It’s a structure that could help with father’s ever growing plans.” He smiled down at his work with pride. 

“Amenadiel is in charge of structural plans… has father tasked you to help?” He asked with curiosity. 

“Well, uh no…” Ibriel frowned. 

“I see…” he looked down at the pictures, taking in the details. 

“I’m going to show Amenadiel… I wouldn’t do this without his approval first.” 

“Smart. I don’t think he’d take too kindly to anyone taking his job…” Samael crouched down and studied the work. 

“Oh I wouldn’t be taking it… I wouldn’t dream of doing that.” Ibriel started to look worried. 

“Relax Ibriel, I won’t tell him. It looks good. What would this building be used for?” 

“Housing for all of us… uh, a place for all of us to gather and talk.” 

“We have huts already…”

“This will be better. Luxurious… something for each of us.” 

“Huh,” Samael stood up. “I like it. What about this part over here?” 

“That?” Ibriel moved over to where his brother motioned to. “That’s the part for the humans. I overheard father mention he wanted them closer to us. He hates how close Lilith is to them.” 

“What would happen to the garden?” 

“I… uh I don’t know.” 

“I’d look into that. I do like this layout. Should you need help I’m willing to offer my services.” 

“You like it?” Ibriel had the brightest smile on his face. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Samael let out a chuckle. 

“I… I don’t know. This is great news!”

“Show me all of it, I’d like to see its entirety.”

Ibriel ran over to his bag and pulled out a blueprint. Samael chuckled as he watched his brother wrestle with the papers in his bag.

  
  



	2. Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have switch off chapters. Last chapter was Ibriel and this one is Lilith. Next chapter will consist of the pair and then move on to Lucifer aka Samuel.

Lilith clutched onto Ibriel’s cloak as she walked around her home. Like he instructed before, the nights were getting cold. 

She brought the material under her nose and inhaled the mysterious scent. It was inviting. 

From across the cave she heard someone pull back the tapestry to the entrance. 

“Lilith!” A male voice called out lovingly. 

“Over here, darling.” 

Lilith was warming her fire as the demon came from behind her. His large arms wrapped around her waist and let his mouth fall on her neck. 

“What’s this?” He motioned to her cloak.

“My cloak.” 

“It doesn’t smell like you.” He pulled away and looked over the material. 

“That’s because it was gifted to me.” 

“By whom?” 

“A son of Yahweh…” 

“Was that the angel that flew by earlier? Did he hurt you?” The demon slipped the cloak off of her so he could inspect her flesh. 

“I’m fine, Ophur,” she slapped his hands away. “He just came by to see how close we were to the garden.” 

“See, I told you it was best we moved. I knew Yahweh would send his sons out to us. Was it Michael? Is that his scent?” He brought it to his nose so he could smell it. 

Lilith pulled it away from the demon. 

“Yes you were right, but don’t gloat.” She finished setting the fire and turned over to her bed. “No it wasn’t Michael, so we have nothing to worry about. This one is sweet.” She blushed at the thought of Ibriel. 

Ophur slipped off this loin cloth and sat besides Lilith on the bed. 

“Gushing over an angel now, are we?” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“No,” she said. She pushed his hand away and climbed on top of him. 

“Good.” He let his hands run up her thighs. “May I stay with you tonight?” 

“Nowhere else to crash, Darling?” She purred out. She ran her finger along his jaw. 

“I have plenty of places to lay tonight, but I want to be here with you.” He drew her close. 

“Is that so?” She ground her hips down onto his lap. She smiled as the demon hissed against her breasts. 

“Temptress,” he whispered against her flesh. In one foul swoop, Ophur flipped her onto her back. He pinned her arms over her head and looked upon her beauty. 

“Don't just stand there,” she spread her legs and smiled up at him, “make yourself useful.” 

“Oh you don’t have to ask me twice, my dear.” He let go of her arms and fell between her legs. 

_______________________

  
  


A night of fun had come and gone. As promised, Lilith let Ophur share the bed with her. She never turned away a warm body to lay with. 

As morning came, she found his arms wrapped around her waist. She politely pushed it away and got up. She walked over to her wash bowl and began cleaning her face. 

The sound must have woken the demon up because he was stretched out on the bed, looking over in Lilith’s direction. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. 

“I could watch you for hours,” he said. 

“You’d be rather bored if you did,” she retorted. She began brushing out her hair. 

“Humor me.” 

“Why?” She was done with him. She was surprised to know he was even still in her bed this early into the morning. 

“Take me as your mate, I’d make you happy.” 

“I’m happy as it is, why would I need you around twenty-four seven?” 

“You wound me Lilith.” He clutched his chest and fell into his chest. “Why do you continue to deny my marriage proposals?” 

“Because I don’t need a mate in life. I’m perfectly happy with what we had last night.” 

Ophur rolled out of bed and walked over to Lilith. 

“But it could be like this all the time,” he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Wake up, make love, eat, screw each other's brains out, go to bed, tire each other out. Repeat.” 

“I already do that with the other suitors in my life,” she replied with no emotion. She wiggled out of his hold and proceeded to get ready for the morning. 

“I’ll make a wife out of you one day,” he said with a smirk. 

Ophur read the room and grabbed his loincloth off the floor and placed it back on. 

“Seems I should be heading out for the morning, my sweetest...” 

“Okay.” Lilith said nonchalantly. She picked up Ibriel’s cloak off the floor and started folding it. 

“Shall I visit you again soon?” He asked. 

“If it pleases you, why not?” 

Ophur smiled in Lilith's direction and motioned for her to follow him outside. She rolled her eyes and did as he asked. As he pulled back the tapestry they were immediately graced with the morning light. 

A mixture of creatures, demons, and children were playing outside the cave. One looked to be trying to catch something between two rocks. Both Ophur and Lilith looked out to watch the children play. 

“Which one of them is mine?” He asked. 

“None of them,” she crossed her arms under her breasts, “but you have fathered that one.” Lilith pointed out, “the olive tone child with wild hair and spear in hand.”

“Their name?” He asked with a smile. 

“I’ve given her the name Mazikeen, she’s my favorite of the bunch.” 

“Favorite you say? Is it because she came from me?” 

“Heaven no!” She dropped her arms and whistled out for the child to come over. “She is my favorite because she listens.” 

As instructed the wild child left her other siblings and marched over to the adults. 

Ophur smiled as the child stood before him trying to come off intimidating. 

“What were you playing at with your whittled spear?” He asked. 

“We were digging out a badger to make sport of it… and then eat it.” 

“Is that so?” He smiled over to Lilith and then back to his daughter. “You know your mother favors a different kind of sport.” 

“Speak no harm of my mother!” Mazikeen yelled. She went ahead and pointed her spear at the demon. 

“It is the truth I speak. That hole you dropped from is a common harbor for many… ARGH!” He cried out as the little demon stabbed his hand with her spear. 

Lilith leaned against the entryway with a smirk on her lips. 

“That was,” he pulled the spear out of his palm and cradled it. “Well done little monster. I wanted to see if you had your fathers spirit and it seems you do.” 

“I think it’s time you leave,” she threatened. 

“If that is what you wish,” he took his bloodied hand and ran it across her forehead. “A warrior needs a warrior’s mark. I’ll visit you again another time…” he stood up straight and smiled down at Mazikeen. “Watch over your mother and keep your distance from the sons of Heaven.” 

He bid Lilith a goodbye and took off. 

“Who was that mama?” 

“Your father,” she beckoned the child over and wiped off the blood from her forehead. “Were you with Tar’ath last night?” 

“Yes mama.” 

“Have you eaten?” Lilith grabbed the spear from her hand and drew her into the cave. 

“I was trying to catch breakfast.” 

“I have food for us. Wash up and you can eat with me.” 

“Okay mama.” 

Mazikeen took off and began cleaning herself up. Lilith shook her head as the child ran off. She went ahead and grabbed the knapsack off the floor. She placed it into the table and looked over the fruit Ibriel had packed. 

“What’s that mama?” Mazikeen said after finishing up.

“I’m not sure, a friend of mine gave these to me.” 

“Is it one of the demons that visits you from time to time?” She scrunched up her nose and sat down in a chair. 

“No,” Lilith chuckled. “This one was a angel.” She went ahead and placed one of the mystery fruits in front of her daughter. 

“How do you know it’s safe,” she poked at it. 

“I don’t but I trust that he wouldn’t harm us, it was an offering for an apology.” Lilith pulled out a knife and cut into the article of fruit. “I’ll try it first and if it’s safe you can have some as well.” She pulled a piece into her mouth and tried the fruit. 

“What does it taste like?” 

“It’s sweet,” she explained. “I think it’s safe to eat. Would you like a piece?”

Mazikeen nodded her head. Lilith went ahead and cut her a slice. 

Her daughter practically shoved the slice in her mouth when she took her first bite. It was a new texture and taste she had never had before. Mazikeen hummed to herself as she licked her fingers. 

Lilith chuckled, “was it good my sweet?”

“Yes, may I have another mama?” 

“Of course…”

_______________________

  
  


It was mid-day when Lilith received another visitor at her door. This time it was regarding business instead of pleasure. 

The flaps of her tapestry pulled back a mess of demons, one by one her living quarters were occupied by past lovers and their sons. 

Lilith sat parched in her chair waiting for an explanation of their arrival. 

“We received word that a son of Heaven visited you yesterday,” asked the older of the group. 

“Aye,” she responded back. She crossed her legs not entirely interested in the conversation. 

“Which one was it?”

“I don’t see why it’s any of your business…”

“You will answer me now, Lilith!”

She rolled her eyes, not at all intimidated by the demon’s tone.

“Ibriel of the Dominions.”

“Ibriel of the Dominions? I’ve never heard of this angel…”

“Nor have I, but I have no suspicions that this one means us harm, Asmodeus.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked. 

“I can’t but I expected a son of Heaven to have honor in his word.”

The demons talked amongst themselves trying to deescalate the rumors sweeping the land. 

“We received word that Michael has risen to power up in Heaven. If Yahweh is sending his sons out to talk to you, it’s only a matter of time until they send Michael. What did this Ibriel mention to you?” asked another demon. 

“Only that he was asked to have me relocated. He thought we were closer to the garden…”

“It’s a good thing Ophur had us move when we did,” voiced Tar’ath. 

“Aye,” the group of men said. 

“Was the angel satisfied with the distance?” Asmodeus asked. 

“I’d assume. He seemed shocked he couldn’t find any of us. Were the lot of you out hunting?”

“About a three day's walk out in the Barrowjane, we just got back today,” said Gorman.

“You took the younglings with you?” Lilith asked her lovers. 

“They have to learn somehow,” Asmodeus answered. 

“We’re getting side tracked,” Tar’ath informed the group. “So this Ibriel will not be visiting us anymore, correct?” He asked his mother. 

“I have no idea, Tar’ath. Should the angel be seen flying across the lands, I’d advise you all to keep your distance.”

“Is he going to be a threat, Lilith?” Asmodeus asked.

“No… he’s more curious than anything.”

“Can he be persuaded?”

“I don’t see why he couldn’t…”

“What are we to do if Michael is seen roaming the grounds? Do we attack?” Tar’ath asked. 

“No!” Asmodeus replied. “If anyone sees the angel you come to me first. I’ll deal with him.”

“You’re not suggesting you’d hurt Michael are you? It’s suicide! Just…” Lilith took a deep breath, “lay low. Michael’s name is being thrown around and we haven’t even seen him around these parts. We’re getting worked up for nothing. Ibriel is not his brother. He’s sweet and gentle. I don’t see him being a danger.”

“He was seen with a sword. Ophur told us so.”

“He doesn’t know how to use it. He was asked to wear it for protection, he told me so.”

“He told you?” Asmodeus said in disbelief. “Did you sleep with him?”

“And if I did?” She threatened. Asmodeus gritted his teeth minding his mouth. “That’s what I thought. Out all of you.”

“But… we still have more to go over,” Gorman said. Tar’ath was already leading his sibling out of the room along with all the other men. 

“Mother wishes to be left with father. Let’s go.” 

The two waited to say anything until everyone was out of the cave. As the last one to exit closed the tapestry behind them, Asmodeus walked right up to Lilith. His face was in her face trying to intimidate her. 

“Your breath stinks,” Lilith said with disgust. She pushed him back requesting fresh air. 

Asmodues let out a chuckle, but gave his paramour the room she requested. He moved over to the bed and let himself fall back into the cushions. His arms folded in back of his head as he let his body sink into the sheets. He turned his head and let his nose inhale the scent on the blankets. 

“Been sleeping with Ophur, I see.”

“I can sleep with anyone I please, I belong to no one.”

“So you say, but I know you have a soft spot for me.” 

He propped himself on his elbows and looked over at Lilith. She had her hands on her hips that showed so much sass, he couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“Come here Lily,” he begged. 

“Don’t call me that,” she threatened. 

“Lily,” he whispered out. 

She took the knife off the table and threw it in his direction. She didn’t appreciate the nickname, she never did. Asmodeus quickly moved out of the way and left the blade sticking out of the cushions. He chuckled to himself as if it was a game to them. Lilith rolled her eyes as the demon took off his loin cloth and got under the furs on her bed. 

“I never said you could sleep in my bed tonight,” Lilith seethed out. 

“We don’t have to sleep,” he responded. He lifted the furs up signaling Lilith to join him. 

Lilith shook her head and stood her ground. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared Asmodeus down. Just as she was about to tell him off, the tapestry to the entrance flapped open. 

“Mama! I caught…” Mazikeen stopped dead in her tracks with the badger in her hands. She bowed her head as she noticed the older man in the cave. Mazikeen kept her head low as she knew not to talk around Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus lifted the covers and glared at the child, his stare was harsh with anger. 

“Hasn’t your mother taught you some manners girl!” He roared. 

“I… yes sir,” she whispered. 

“I can’t hear you!”

“Yes sir!” Mazikeen said with more pride. 

“Good. Come here child, show me what you caught.” He beckoned Mazikeen over to the bed so he could get a better look of what she’d killed. 

Mazikeen presented the badger over to Asmodeus wary of what he was going to do with it. As the animal spun by its tail, he gave it a good once over. 

“What did you kill it with?” He asked. 

“My spear,” she said with pride. 

“All by yourself?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your name?” He asked. Lilith looked at her daughter worried, she knew Asmodeus didn’t like children that weren’t his. Him taking an interest in Mazikeen was a big deal. 

“Mazikeen, sir.”

“Mazikeen?” He repeated with amusement. 

Asmodeus lifted himself off the bed and instructed the girl to follow him. He walked over to the table and grabbed a blade. He tested the sharpness before handing it over to Mazikeen. 

“I want you to skin in and prepare the meat for your mother and I. Am I heard?” 

She nodded her head and did as she was instructed. 

“What about the fur?” She asked with curiosity. 

Asmodeus looked at Lilith and gave her a smile. 

“Well you’ll clean it of course. And after, you’ll give it to your mother as a present. You know how to clean it, don’t you?”

Mazikeen shook her head, sad. 

“Don’t worry little one, I will show you.”

“You will?” She responded with excitement. 

“Of course.” 

Asmodeus walked over to Liltih and wrapped his arms around her from the back. The two watched the little demon pry the fur off the animal in front of them. His eyes beamed with pride. 

“Our child is quite gifted,” he said against her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She physically cringed as his hand moved down her body. “Once she leaves for the night lets try for another. I know my seed is stronger than Ophur’s.”

“I’m not in the mood Asmodeus,” she said trying to pry herself out of his arms. He kept his grip on her as she tried to wiggle out. 

“Your resistance only turns me on more. So I suggest you cease your struggle.” He placed his head on her shoulder as he looked upon Mazikeen cutting up their dinner. “Think of our daughter. We wouldn’t want her getting hurt, now would we?” 

“Put a finger on her and I will make sure you never live another day.”

“Are you threatening me?” He brought his hand along her neck, lightly applying pressure. Lilith looked at Mazikeen and thought over her options. She didn’t wish to see her hurt so she nodded her head and ceased her struggle. “Wise decision, Lily.”

He dropped his hands and walked away from Lilith. He picked up his loincloth and placed it back on his hips. He gave Lilith a wink when she shot daggers at him with her eyes as he sat besides Mazikeen. 

“That’s it little one. Now watch out for the intestines,” he instructed. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the meat.” Mazikeen climbed onto the older demon’s lap to get a better understanding on how things should be done. 

  
  



End file.
